


What Aiden Ford Didn't Need to Know... Or See

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Ford learns there are some sounds you shouldn't investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Aiden Ford Didn't Need to Know... Or See

Aiden moved quickly down the long corridor, checking each room as he passed. Kavanagh had been certain Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay had gone this way. Apparently they had decided to investigate the lab where some Ancient device had been found.

It was just like them to go off without telling anyone. As much as McKay didn't like to take risks, he liked figuring things out more. Major Sheppard just liked to explore. Aiden was beginning to think it might be a dangerous combination.

Still, he was glad Major Sheppard was the one with Dr. McKay and not him. He'd much rather spend time with Teyla. She was gorgeous and she had a great laugh. Plus, she knew all kinds of interesting stuff.

McKay knew stuff, but it wasn't very interesting, at least not to Aiden. He certainly wasn't gorgeous, and his laugh was kind of irritating.

He looked into yet another room. No sign of them.

He'd gone another ten feet when the sound of something clattering to the floor caused him to grab his sidearm and duck just inside the next room.

A minute passed without any further sound. Aiden gave it another minute before moving out, sidearm still in his hand. He kept his back to the wall and moved carefully and silently to the next doorway. Still keeping his back to the wall, he peeked around the doorway.

And froze.

He'd found Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay.

McKay was leaning against the wall and Major Sheppard was leaning against Dr. McKay, kissing him.

Ford pulled back, resting against the wall. He hadn't…they weren't…He peeked again.

They were.

He drew back again and holstered his gun, trying to decide what to do. He couldn't barge in. That would be awkward and weird and awkward. He could go back up the hall and come down again, making sure he made enough noise to alert them to his presence. Hopefully, Major Sheppard would be so busy being grateful they hadn't been caught, he wouldn't comment on Aiden's noisy approach.

Before starting back up the hall, he took a quick peek.

And wished he hadn't.

Major Sheppard was on his knees. Giving Dr. McKay a blowjob.

His commanding officer was giving another man a blowjob.

He didn't need to know this. He really didn't need to see it. Leaning against the wall, he took a deep breath. Then he looked down. He had a hard on. That was great, just great. His dick couldn't tell the difference between 'girl on her knees it's okay to get hard' and 'CO on his knees, it's not okay to get hard' blowjobs. This was not a good thing.

Someone groaned, probably McKay.

Aiden's dick twitched.

He resisted the urge to hit the back of his head against the wall.

There was a gasp, followed by the word John. Dr. McKay had a sexy voice when he was turned on, and Aiden really didn't need to know that. He really, really didn't.

More noises followed, ending with a wordless cry. Then silence.

They were apparently done, much to Aiden's relief. He'd just go back down the hall…Dr. McKay's voice cut into his thoughts.

"You're insane, you know that? What if—"

McKay stopped mid-sentence and Aiden had a pretty good idea of just how Major Sheppard had shut him up.

He leaned around the doorway.

They were kissing again. While he watched, Dr. McKay turned them so that the Major was the one against the wall. McKay then began kissing Major Sheppard's neck and Aiden moved back out of sight.

He'd just have to wait until they were done. For a moment he considered going back up the hall now and waiting a few minutes before returning. Except he'd have no way of knowing if they were finished and he didn't want to catch them again. Once was enough.

"This is crazy," McKay said and Aiden found himself straining to hear the rest of the conversation.

"It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You turned me on."

"What did I do? Breathe?"

Aiden recognized Major Sheppard's chuckle. "Are you saying I'm always horny?"

"Yes."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"I'm complaining right now."

It figured. McKay couldn't even have sex without bitching.

"No, you're not," Major Sheppard said, "You're—Jesus, Rodney."

If Dr. McKay responded Aiden didn't hear him. He was pretty sure that Dr. McKay was now the one on his knees, doing what Major Sheppard had done for him. What no one had done for Aiden in months. He missed it, missed the feel of a warm, wet mouth covering his cock, sliding down.

Major Sheppard groaned and Aiden wondered what Dr. McKay was doing to him. If he was running his tongue along the underside, maybe sucking the head, or teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue…

Aiden's cock was so hard that it ached. He resisted the urge to touch himself because jerking off while listening to your CO get a blowjob was not something Aiden could do.

It wasn't.

What he'd seen already was bad enough. Dr. McKay's cock and the Major's lips and Dr. McKay's hands buried in the Major's hair.

He needed to get that image out of his head. He really, really needed to, but he doubted it was going anywhere anytime soon.

Another moan.

Aiden peeked, because how could he not? People were having sex just a few feet away, and not even Teal'c would have been able to resist the urge to look.

The Major was against the wall with his head arched back and his hands flat against the surface.

Dr. McKay was on his knees and his mouth was around the Major's cock. He was sliding down, taking more of it in, and Aiden jerked his eyes away. That was his CO's cock and another man's mouth.

He leaned against the wall and pressed his hand to his cock, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to shut out what he'd just seen.

The problem was that his dick thought blowjobs were hot, and it didn't seem to care who was giving them. He gave his cock another squeeze, telling it to stand down, but it wasn't going to, not without some help. Fumbling in his pocket he found some tissues. Then he unzipped his pants and reached inside his briefs. As he began to stroke, he bit his lower lip to keep from crying out.

He stroked fast and hard, listening to the sounds of sex coming from the room.

"Rodney, Rodney," Major Sheppard panted. He sounded close and Aiden tightened his grip on his cock, stroking faster. He had to finish before they did.

Grateful that years of jerking off with his brother in the next bed had trained him to come silently, he filled the tissues with fluid. As soon as he was done, he closed his pants and tried to decide what to do with the tissues. He settled for stuffing them deep into one of the inside pockets on his vest.

"Damn that was good."

McKay chuckled. "I still think you're nuts. We could have been caught."

"I'm just making up for the lack of morning sex."

"We had sex in the shower."

"That wasn't sex. That was just washing."

"I had my fingers in your ass."

That was another thing Aiden really, really didn't need to know, and wasn't going to imagine. Ever.

"Yeah, but they were covered with soap, which makes it washing," Major Sheppard answered in that playful yet deliberately annoying tone that he only used with Dr. McKay. Now Aiden knew why.

"You have to be the horniest person on the planet."

"Luckily for you."

"I'm very lucky, immensely lucky, wildly lucky. What would I be without you?"

"Celibate."

"Probably. Think you can keep your hands to yourself long enough for us to check out the rest of this hallway?"

Aiden didn't wait for an answer. He moved quickly and quietly up the hall and into an adjacent hallway. When he heard Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard enter the hallway, he stepped around the corner and called out to them.

They stopped and turned to look at him.

He jogged up to them. "Dr. McKay, Dr. Weir wants to see you."

"Is something wrong?" Major Sheppard asked.

Ford shook his head. "I don't think it's crucial. I think she was just peeved at you for going off without telling anyone."

"Ah, well." Major Sheppard was the only person Aiden knew who could shrug with his voice.

Dr. McKay nudged Major Sheppard with his shoulder. "Time to go, Major."

Aiden stepped back, letting them go first. It wasn't one of his brighter moves, he realized as he found himself wondering what Major Sheppard's ass looked like with McKay's fingers in it.


End file.
